


A Day In the Office

by OsiriaFrost



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Ambiguous Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Male Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Multi, NSFW, Office Sex, Oral Sex, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:54:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28126449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OsiriaFrost/pseuds/OsiriaFrost
Summary: It’s nothing special.Really.Just a regular day...
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 3





	A Day In the Office

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this on a whim, hope you like it.

It’s nothing special.  
Really.  
He was just minding his business, working, signing sheet after sheet, taking audience after audience.  
The House of Lords and Common is still newly born, still fresh to the Holy See of Ishgard. The people still grasping the new threads of republic.  
It was just striking noon when it happened, he had taken his tea only a bit earlier than usual. Naught for more reasons than he was thirsty and stressed. He would take his lunch soon. Nothing special, the same of which his men took for their midday meal.  
Until, the Warrior of Light strode in, having requested an audience with the Lord Commander.  
Ser Aymeric had expected the young Alphinaud to be accompanying them, as his time was requested in quite a serious manner. But nay, t’was only the Warrior of Light.  
He wasn’t sure why they were there, they didn’t tell his door attendant.  
Lucia was gone, so if it was a important matter, they would have to postpone until she returned. Though he doubted the Warrior of Light would be bothered by such, they knew the importance of his work.  
They strode in casually, their Dalmascan Top dipping low down their chest, exposing flesh. Their travel leggings hug tight to their form. It was... not what he expected.  
“Pray tell my friend, what brings you here?”  
They looked askance, their head tipping slightly to the side, “it’s nothing too important really...”  
They stepped around his desk, sitting on the edge, looking at him once more. “I thought,” a smile graced their lips, “we could use your break for some physical... training.”  
He arched a brow, and felt his cock grow hard beneath his armor, he swallowed hard, his lips pressing into a tight line.   
“I am loathe—“ and he was in fact “—to disappoint you, my friend, but I am flooded with much today, I am not taking my midday break.”  
The Warrior of Light frowned, visibly disappointed, and gods, how he wanted to peel those lips open with his hands and press hard against them, or to spread them with his cock, defacing the esteemed warrior with drool and cum.  
He felt his cock grow full, throbbing hard against his armor.  
“That’s a shame... too bad it shan’t deter me,” they stepped off, quickly taking place between his legs, hidden away under his desk, “no one shall see me here, pray proceed with your work.”  
They brooked no argument from him, deftly freeing his strained member.  
Already you saw the Lord Commander had fought hard against his body, precum beading at the top. You gave his cock a few experimental strokes before taking him to the hilt suddenly.  
He moaned, your wet mouth surrounding him, he felt his blood rush downwards leaving him dizzy.  
“Ah... mercy,” he mumbled weakly, though it did not deter you, you would not grant him mercy.  
You bobbed your head, tongue pressing hard against the underside of his shaft, hand squeezing the base and forbidding him from relief.  
A hand snaked it’s way into your hair, fumbling with soft locks as you continued your ministrations.  
Then, a hard wrapping of knocks before the door opened, admitting a haughty young lord, Aymeric had been quick to straighten up and mask his face with seriousness while you continued beneath the desk, mouthing at his cock, pulling off to run your tongue against the side of his cock before it stopped at the tip, lapping at the tip, then tight sucking.  
Aymeric felt his breath hitch, though he was lucky the lord was too wrapped up in his own misfortune to notice. His stomach tightened and lurched, signaling the coming orgasm.  
You felt him tighten, you took him once more deep within your mouth until he intruded as far as he could go.  
Miraculously he was able to keep a straight face as a strong throb pulsed through him giving way to the hard and hot climax, cum coating the instead on your throat.  
The lord left, and he looked down upon your handiwork, cum stained your lips, before you began again to mouth at his cock.  
But his torture did not end swiftly, yet another knock drew away his attention, and you continued despite this.


End file.
